battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Etienne, French for "Assault Rifle of the Saint-Etienne weapon factory") is a French-made assault rifle. Its development began in the late 60's during the Vietnam era and it is in wide usage within the French military today, adopted in 1978, as the service rifle of the French army. It uses a bullpup layout, and the F1 variant fires the 5.56mm NATO cartridge from a 25-round magazine, but the later G2 model can use 30-round NATO STANAG magazines. In all games but Battlefield 2, the FAMAS is a mix of a few variants of the real-life FAMAS assault rifle. It uses the outdated 25-round magazine from older F1 / G1 variants, the updated and enlarged trigger guard present on the newer G1 / G2 variants, and the lowered carrying handle of the redesigned G2 used in the FÉLIN program. Battlefield 2 The '''FAMAS is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 2: Euro Force booster pack as the default rifle issued to the European forces' Medic kit. It is statistically very similar to the M16A2. It possesses damage, recoil, and rate of fire stats identical to that of the M16A2. Its spread stats are similar to the M16A2, although marginally higher, making it slightly less accurate than the M16A2. Along with the L85A1 and F2000, the FAMAS is special in that it comes pre-equipped with an optic as opposed to iron sights. It is also special in that it is capable of both fully automatic or three-round-burst firemodes. Gallery FAMAS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS in Battlefield 2 FAMAS IS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS' scope BF2 FAMAS RENDER 1.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER 2.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS Battlefield Play4Free The FAMAS is a purchasable weapon for the Assault kit in Battlefield Play4Free. It is a bullpup assault rifle that boasts the highest rate of fire amongst the available assault rifles. By default, it features medium damage, a 26-round magazine and a reload speed that is slightly slower than most of the other assault rifles. As the case with most bullpup weapons, the recoil of the FAMAS tends to pull mostly to the right and up. When aiming down sight and firing in bursts, the recoil is fairly easy to manage if the user is familiar with this recoil pattern. Gallery Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS Poster.png|FAMAS's promotional poster used on the Play4Free websiteBattlefield Play4Free - NEW ASSAULT RIFLE - FAMAS - October 03, 2012 Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS In-Game.png|FAMAS on the customization menu Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS Stats.png|FAMAS description and overall stats evaluation P4F FAMAS Reload.png|The FAMAS being reloaded P4F FAMAS IRONS.png|The FAMAS's iron sights Battlefield 3 The FAMAS is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion.http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ It was first seen on the "Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer" with a Holographic Sight and a Laser Sight attached. It is the first unlockable assault weapon of the expansion pack and is obtained through the completion of the Best Friend Forever assignment. The FAMAS has the highest fire rate of all fully automatic weapons but is hindered by extremely obtrusive iron sights and muzzle which blocks much of the peripheral vision, making an optic a must. To further hinder its usage the recoil pulls up sharply, and bounces significantly from side to side. A small magazine size of 25 + 1 rounds, coupled with an extremely long reload time make getting caught off guard extremely detrimental. Additionally, it has the highest spread of the assault weapons when aiming down sights, on par with the F2000. The FAMAS has the highest rate of fire of the Assault Rifles and the quickest time to kill weapon in Battlefield 3 multiplayer closely followed by the M240B. Gallery BF3 FAMAS Render.png|'FAMAS' BF3 FAMAS Mixed.png|FAMAS w/ mixed attachments bf3 2011-12-14 00-08-39-57.jpg|FAMAS with an ACOG sight on Gulf of Oman bf3 2011-12-13 23-37-02-76.jpg|FAMAS with stock iron sights Famasholo.PNG|FAMAS with a Holographic Sight BF3 FAMAS Iron Sight view.jpg|View through the FAMAS' iron sights BF3 FAMAS Reload.jpg|Reloading the FAMAS BF3 FAMAS Right Side.jpg|Right side of the FAMAS BF3 FAMAS Left Side.jpg|Left side of the FAMAS Battlefield 4 |fire = Fully-automatic 3-round burst Semi-automatic |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |kit = Assault |slot = Primary weapon |dogtag = Master Dog Tag: |unlocks = Reflex (RDS) (10 kills) Laser sight (20 kills) Ergo Grip (30 kills) Muzzle Brake (40 kills) ACOG (4x) (50 kills) Canted Ironsights (60 kills) Angled Grip (70 kills) Heavy Barrel (80 kills) M145 (3.4x) (90 kills) Flash Light (100 kills) Bipod (110 kills) Compensator (120 kills) Holo (1x) (130 kills) Magnifier (2x) (140 kills) Stubby Grip (150 kills) Suppressor (160 kills) |vel = 630 m/s 360 m/s (suppressed) |maxrange = 945 m |recoil1st = 2.5x |recoildec = 18 |spreadz = 0.25 (static) 0.8 (moving) |spreadinc = 0.13 |spreaddec = 6.2|spreaduz = 2.25 hip, 1.875 crouch, 1.5 prone (static) 3.375 hip, 2.875 crouch, 2.375 prone (moving)}} The FAMAS appears in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The FAMAS is unlocked by completing the Bronze assignment in Shanghai by scoring 3000 points. It is equipped with a Reflex, flash Light, Compensator and Potato Grip. It sports a Worm Urban finish. Multiplayer The FAMAS is an unlockable Assault Rifle in the Assault class. It has the highest rate of fire of any assault rifle at 1000 rounds per minute, making it the fastest firing primary weapon in Battlefield 4 tied with the CZ-3A1. However, it has one of the lowest stability stats, higher recoil and muzzle rise, making long range engagements more difficult. It also holds only 25+1 rounds, 5 rounds less than the typical assault rifle. This, combined with its rate of fire, the FAMAS will drain ammo quickly and cause frequent reloads, which are also a problem due to the above average reload time, and the need for ammo. Like all other bullpup weapons in the game, it has a tighter hipfire spread making it more advantageous in close quarter battles. A Stubby Grip and Compensator are worthwhile attachments for mitigating recoil. Gallery BF4_FAMAS_model.png|'FAMAS' FAMAS BF4.png|FAMAS in first person FAMAS iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights FAMAS held BF4.png|FAMAS held by a US Marine Battlefield Hardline |kit = Operator |dogtag = |source = |hud = |sound = |slot = |ani = |vidcaption1 = |video = |vidcaption2 = |footer = }} The FAMAS is an Assault rifle released alongside the Robbery expansion for Battlefield Hardline, available for the Operator for both factions. Like the M1A1, which was released alongside the Criminal Activity expansion, the FAMAS does not require ownership of the expansion and is available to all players. Gallery BFHL_FAMAS-1.png|First person BFHL_FAMAS-2.png|Iron sights BFHL_FAMAS-3.png|Reloading BFHL_FAMAS-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 2 *In the trailer for Battlefield 2 the FAMAS was shown with a rifle grenade launcher that was cut in the final game. *In Battlefield 2, the FAMAS is modeled after the FAMAS F1. In later games however, it is modeled after the FAMAS Valorisé, an improved version that saw limited service in real life. Battlefield Play4Free *In Battlefield Play4Free the FAMAS's extremely high rate of fire is only comparable with the M134 Dillon Minigun, as being the fastest firing gun in-game. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the Battlelog icon of the FAMAS shows it without its magazine. *The FAMAS in Battlefield 3 formerly had slightly different statistics on each platform. This has been corrected as of the latest patch. Furthermore, its magazine size was decreased from 30 + 1 rounds to 25 + 1 rounds. *The FAMAS is the only bullpup weapon in Battlefield 3 which does not receive a movement speed and accuracy increase while aiming. Battlefield 4 *The FAMAS is the fastest firing primary weapon in Battlefield 4, sharing the same rate of fire with the CZ-3A1 at 1000 RPM. *Equipping the Canted Iron Sights without an optic will block the default iron sight, making it useless. This combination is now impossible after a patch. *Interestingly, equipping the Bipod on the FAMAS will give it's real-life bipod, but it's almost useless to use on the FAMAS due to the small magazine. Battlefield Hardline *The FAMAS is the only assault rifle in the game that can switch to burst fire. External links *FAMAS on Wikipedia *FAMAS on Modern Firearms References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery